


The Girl Every Guy Wants

by Howling_Moonie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Female Jonathan, Fluff, M/M, So many ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Moonie/pseuds/Howling_Moonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanging with the guys Delirious noticed they had a change of behavior.<br/>Wildcat and Basically Flirting.<br/>Mini and Daithi Stuttering when she talked to them.<br/>Lui standing beside her ever chance he got.<br/>Vanoss being Jealous and Possessive.</p><p> "What's wrong with them" Thought Delirious. </p><p>Main Couple: H20Vanoss</p><p> Mentioned: H20Cat , BasicallyidoDelirious, H20Ladd, H20Calibre, H20Nogla, Delitoonz</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a Little One-Shot that Puerto_Ricochet, FabulousShipper, and I thought of, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Delirious is a Female with no mask ;)

~BLEEP.....BLEEP.....BLEEP~

"Shut the fuck uuuup."

A cream colored arm slammed on the noisy alarm clock. Baby blue eyes were visible through the hole where the creamed arm slammed on the clock. Slithering the arm back into the warm blankets Delirious closed her eyes to get back to sleep. She groaned helplessly not being able to go back to sleep.

Delirious walked towards the bathroom to get ready. Finished brushing her teeth she got a quick shower. Humming as she came out the bathroom with two towels one around her chest and the other wrapped around her head. She sat down to brush her hair for knots and nappy spaces.

Finished brushing her hair she walked to her closet to pick out clothes for the day. Picking out a baby blue shirt with a two teddy bears hugging she wondered if she should wear black Denim tight pants or a black mini skirt. Walking towards the window, She opened just a little to feel the hot rays of light warm her skin and blind here eyes. "Mini skirt it is..." Delirious muttered.

Looking at her shirt in the mirror her shirt fitted perfect on her skinny, busty frame. Looking down at the Mini Skirt it fitted around her Feminine hips. " Perfect" Delirious giggled before walking out of her bedroom.

"Maybe I should put some shorts under the skirt just in case." She thought. While walking back into her room she spotted a pair of volleyball shorts in the closet. Putting on the shorts her phone vibrated. Looking at the text "Just in time." She whispered and smiled.

She quickly grabbed a pop tart from her cupboard and hurried outside, locking the door behind her. Delirious's next destination was the park where the guys were. The park was a good walking distance away from her house so she had time to finish her small breakfast.

Her hips swayed side to side as she sped walked on the path to the park. Her eagerness fueled her energy to walk as she got nearer and nearer to her destination. Then finally the park was in her sight.

As she approached the park she grinned to see her friends playing basketball. Walking to the nearest bench she sat down to watch to see who wins. Lui, Vanoss, Wildcat on one team and Nogla, Basically, and Mini on the other. Basically's team won by 1 point.

Delirious clapped startling the boys. They turned towards the noise to see Delirious giggling at their reaction. One sentence ran though their mind.

"She's so Cute "


	2. Can you be Mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Part 2 of this Short Story! I hope you enjoy~
> 
> P.s. This will be in the Guys POV!
> 
>  
> 
> Previously...
> 
> Delirious clapped startling the boys. They turned towards the noise to see Delirious giggling at their reaction. One sentence ran though their mind.
> 
> "She's so Cute "

The guys stared at Delirious as she laughed at thier startled forms. They broke out of there dazed trance when she walked towards them. Watching thier friend come towards them the boys couldn't help but think about the Blue Eyed Beauty.

Lui's POV

" If I couldn't just stand by her to gaze into those Pretty eyes, My goal would be completed " stuttered Lui. Looking at my feet trying not to be awkward, I scrapped my feet at the ground kicking tiny pebbles. " One day I will accomplish my goal " thought Lui.

Tyler's POV

" Hello, Foxy Mama " smirked Wildcat. I've had a crush on Delirious ever since she joined the group. Staring at the Hourglass figure walking towards us, I couldn't help to grin and lick my lips in satisfaction at the Blue Eyed beauty in front of us.

David's POV

" World's Most Beautiful Girl in the World " whispered Nogla. Watching Delirious walk towards us, I couldn't keep my gaze away from those Bright Blue Ocean eyes with that Smile that shines brighter than the sun.

Marcel's POV 

" Sexy as Ever " thought Basically. Looking at my Childhood friend, I remembered all the good times we had together when we were younger. Playing house with the our other Childhood friends was my favorite. Delirious as the mom and Me as the dad. " I will cherish those memories forever " thought Basically.

Craig's POV

" She's Perfect "muttered Mini. I couldn't help but fluster at the thought of Delirious and I together. Deciding to save myself of the embarrassment. I'll just remain friends with her. 

Evan's POV

" She's Mine! " growled Vanoss. We have been friends since the day we played our first game together. I can't help to get jealous at the way the guys were staring or giving Delirious flirty expressions. " She will be mine by the end of this Day " mumbled Vanoss lowly. 

Delirious couldn't help but stare at the Gang's expressions. Kicking tiny pebbles around Lui had an awkward expression, Tyler had a flirty one making a kissy face.

Covering his hands over his face ,Mini has a Tomato Red face. Basically had one of those flirtatious smiles showing teeth.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Nogla was staring at her while blushing. Lastly Vanoss was Glaring at the others, Growling lowly when one of them made a step towards her.

" Hey Guys " Asked Delirious. No one answered to occupied dazing at Delirious."What's going on " Thought Delirious looking at the boys in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 done! 
> 
> Who will win Delirious's Heart? Find out in the next Chapter!
> 
> As Always, See You in the Next Chapter~


	3. Surprise~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, Here is Part 3!
> 
> Previously...
> 
> " Hey Guys " Asked Delirious. No one answered to occupied dazing at Delirious."What's going on " Thought Delirious looking at the boys in front of her.

Looking at the dazed boys in front her, Delirious couldn't help wave her hand in front of the closest boy, Mini. Frowning for not breaking Mini out of his trace Delirious raised her hand and rapidly tapped Mini's cheeks. Giggling at Mini's reaction she didn't notice the glares Mini received from getting attention from Delirious.

" Hey Jenny " a husky familiar voiced ringed out . Making a full turn around Delirious ran to the Black Eyed Brunette male. The guys watched in anger at this mysterious male spin their Delirious around in circles whooping and laughing. Getting back on the ground the pair walked to the anger looking boys. " Guys meet Luke, Luke meet the Guys " Delirious smiled brightly. Providing Luke with their names the group of boys seethe with jealousy on their watching Luke kiss Jenny's forehead while wrapping his arm around her curvy slim waist. Delirious snuggled into Luke not paying any mind to her surroundings. The only thing she was minding about is Luke who she hasn't seen since Preschool.

The guys looked at each other looked at each other with the same thought in mind. A look with Jealousy, Reasoning, and Nothing to Regret. " Truce for now, But for the time being getting Delirious away from Luke ". Smiling widely at the plan set for the day , They just watched Luke and Jenny in utter silence going over the plan in their head.

" After Luke is out of the way, I will claim Delirious as Mine! " shouted the individual voices in the boys head. The boys glanced at each other one more time to put a fake smile on their faces before heading towards the pair. Jenny looked from Luke to the gang she hangs and plays with everyday with a bright smile on her face. " Let's go get some ice cream! " suggested Tyler pointing down the street to a Ice Cream Parlor.

" Mmm~ Sounds delicious! " exclaimed Jenny pulling Luke's arm towards the parlor. The other boys looked at Tyler with a questionable expression. " It's a start " huffed Tyler crossing his arms walking past the other boys running to the empty side of Jenny. The others watched as the trio walked further and further away from them. " HEY! WAIT FOR US!! " shouted the guys to catch up with the trio.

Jenny giggled laughing at her flustered friends who wrapped thier arms around anyone who shoulders were available to catch their breaths. She looked over at Luke who was smiling while staring ahead where the Ice Cream Palor is. Closing her eyes and humming happily to have her friends beside her gave her joy, But what she didn't know was her joy was going to meet some mixed emotions coming her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that it was short, I couldn't think enough to make this chapter longer. Next chapter will be longer since I can now have an idea!
> 
> As Always, I will see you next time!
> 
> Magician_Bunneh out~


	4. Friends or Enemies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> Jenny giggled laughing at her flustered friends who wrapped their arms around anyone who shoulders were available to catch their breaths. She looked over at Luke who was smiling while staring ahead where the Ice Cream Parlor is. Closing her eyes and humming happily to have her friends beside her gave her joy, But what she didn't know was her joy was going to meet some mixed emotions coming her away.

The 8 of them were seated by the Hostess with a table for 10 by the window. " Your waitress will be with you soon " said the Hostess walking back into the front to seat other customers. Jenny sat on the rubbery cushion bench scooting to the middle followed by Cartoonz, Lui, and Mini at the end and Vanoss, Basically, and Nogla on the other side of her. " What are you going to order Jenny? " questioned Cartoonz scooting closer to her. " Maybe a fly swatter " answered Jenny playfully swatting Vanoss's hands away from her cheeks. Luke glared at Vanoss who in turned smiled at him. " If your cheeks weren't so chubby and cute maybe I'll stop " He replied pinching her blushing cheeks. Jenny shoved her menu in Vanoss's face taking his off the table to hide her blushing face. Vanoss took the menu from his face scooting towards Jenny nudging her while looking over the menu to see what he wanted to order. Cartoonz glared over his menu at the giggling pair not noticing the expressions the others were giving him and the pair. The others were silent observing the scene happening in front of them. " Hello! My name is Chelsea and I will be your waitress today " Chelsea said getting out her notepad to take their orders. " What flavor do you want sir? " asked Chelsea politely looking at Nogla. " Chocolate Please " answered Nogla.

Chelsea nodded looking at the Basically. " Strawberry Swirl " he exclaimed swatting Nogla from a dirty comment he muttered under his breath. Chelsea giggled at their antics looking at the next person. " I'm still looking " mumbled Vanoss laying the menu flat on the table leaning forward to look at the menu glancing slightly to see Jenny admiring his eyes. Chelsea nodded making a space on her notepad. " You Ma'am? " questioned the waitress looking at the only female at the table. " Oh! I-I'm sorry skip me " blushed Jenny putting the menu in front of her face embarrassed from staring at Vanoss' chocolate eyes and stuttering. " Their such a cute couple " Chelsea thought to herself stifling her giggles when she was meet eye to eye from the man on the other side of the female. " You? " asked Chelsea raising one of her eyebrows. " Mint " replied Cartoonz gripping the table when Vanoss brushed a piece of hair out of Jenny' eyes. " If I'm not mistaken...These boys like her, but two of them which are the boys on each side of her try their best to win her heart " thinking to herself she act like she flipped the page to a new page. She act like she was writing a side note for anything on their ice cream but was really writing a note for Jenny. " Sorry about the wait guys! " apologized Chelsea flipping the page back. The group only smiled understanding how much she has to write on the page. " Now, What can I get you three? " asked Chelsea pen ready to write the orders. " Chocolate chip " answered Mini. Chelsea scribbled the order peering at the next person. " Banana split with Chocolate syrup " Lui replied licking his dry lips. " Ok! Now for your orders " exclaimed Chelsea pointing at Vanoss and Jenny. " Can I have Vanilla ice cream " started Vanoss looking at Delirious. " With Chocolate sprinkles " replied Delirious looking at Vanoss. " With Chocolate syrup on top " finished the two together staring into each others eyes laughing at each other. " Aw! You two have to stop being cute~ " bubbled Chelsea ripping out an sheet of notepad paper. She folded it up and slid it to Jenny who looked at it confused while the group of boys were silent looking around the place not looking at each other. " Don't ask, Just read " with that there waitress walked away. Jenny opened the note.

I see things you can't see. Those boys have fell in love with you and you haven't notice. I saw the way your friend on the left the beard, Gripped the table when your friend to the right with the chocolate eyes, Brushed a piece of your hair out of your eyes. You might notice but it's obvious to others there is some jealousy roaming over your group. The others like you too but they are backing off not wanting to get in a furious feud with the other two. If you need any advice come visit me by the restroom. Bring your ice cream so it doesn't melt. Give me two blinks as a signal.

Your friend, Chelsea :-)

Jenny stared at the note looking at every word remembering when the guys acted weird when stared at her, when Luke magically appeared from the blue, and how the two were acting with the others with concern in their eyes. " Watcha got there Jenny? " asked Luke leaning closer to her wanting to what she was reading." U-uh nothing! " she stuttered fiddling with her fingers looking away. " Are you sure? " asked Vanoss looking into her. " Yes! " shrieked Delirious blushing looking down waiting for the awkwardness to leave the table. " I have your ice cream! " pronounced a excited voice. Jenny looked up watching Chelsea hand out their orders and receiving praise for their delicious orders. " Here you are " Chelsea squealed handing Jenny her ice cream. Chelsea glanced to the left where the bathrooms are located when she meet Delirious's blinking eyes. " Is there something in your eyes? " asked Vanoss putting his hand on her cheek. " No, I'm fine " insisted Jenny putting her hand over his. Chelsea glanced at the man on Jenny's left gritting teeth mumbling something under his breath." Well I'm glad I got to serve you! I hope everyone has a good day and see you next time " said Chelsea putting their bill down and walking away. "I think you should go wash your eyes out Del " commented Luke putting his spoon down. " Mmhmm, I shall be back " she hummed taking Vanoss's hands off her cheek slowly apologizing to her friends for stepping on them.

Guys P.O.V

The guys watched Jenny walk towards the bathroom and entering. " What the hell do you think your doing!? " exclaimed Cartoonz glaring at Vanoss. " I don't know what your talking about " answered Vanoss playing with his ice cream. " You know damn well what you are doing! " snapped Cartoonz getting closer to Vanoss. " Oh, You mean Jenny and I are getting closer and closer in OUR relationship " quirked Vanoss looking at Cartoonz in the eyes with a smirk. " She will never be in a relationship with the likes of you " growled Vanoss poking Cartoonz's chest. " Ha! your just jealous because Jenny was my childhood friend, besides she will pick her old friend instead of friends she just met " smirked Cartonz swatting away Vanoss's poking hand. " How about you two shut the fuck up! " yelled Nogla getting looks from other tables. " If it's gonna be like this, then fuck it...I just wanna be friends with Jenny instead of treating her like property . I'm out out of the deal " announced Nogla pushing his finished ice cream away. The others stared at Nogla feeling guilty about how they wanted Jenny for themselves and how they are braking their friendship. " Count me out too " stated Lui. The other boys joined in rather staying Jenny's friend instead of fighting for her. " Count me out, but I still want her as My Girl " announced Vanoss looking around the table. The boys gave no objections to it. They knew who Jenny liked for a while, but they just wanted an shot at her. " No " started Cartoonz " I'll have Jenny for myself, Even if it takes her to come back to North Carolina " stated Cartoonz glaring at the boys. " She will never be yours! I love her too much for her to leave to go back to North Carolina, even if she doesn't love me back " growled Vanoss slamming his hand on the table ready to pounce on Cartoonz when a sweet voice broke in. " You love me? " asked an soft voice. The boys looked to see Jenny blushing with a shock expression standing there in front of them.

Delirious P.O.V

I got up walking to the bathrooms to not make a scene. I looked into the mirror waiting for our waitress Chelsea. " Well look who it is! " shrieked an bubbly voice. I jumped from the excited voice looking at Chelsea by the door. " You startled me " I panted removing my hands away from my heart calming my breath. " Sorry! I'm just so excited " squealed Chelsea walking to me grabbing my wrists. " Why are you excited? " questioned Jenny raising an eyebrow at Chelsea. " Well, You get to confess who you love in that love splatter of yours! " cooed Chelsea letting go of my hands jumping onto the counter to sit. " W-Who I love? " I stuttered nervously looking at the floor. " Uh Duh! You blush when I describe those two boys on each side of you " Chelsea said sheepishly " I wasn't spying but I could spot you out of the crowd..Anyways that's not point, The point is getting you together with one of your lover boy's " she finished jumping off the counter.

I looked up at Chelsea with a surprised look. " Why would you help me? " I asked softly looking into Chelsea's eyes. " You my dear, are in a triangle...yes I said triangle because when I walked by the table when the group was arguing I heard one of the guys at the end say how he was guilty for treating you like property and wished to just be friends with you " answered Chelsea " But of course the bearded one wasn't having it " huffed Chelsea. " What do you mean? " I asked confused. " I didn't catch the rest of it " squeaked Chelsea shaking her head " But! Let's find out who you like " she squealed. " Wah!? " I squeaked feeling Chelsea's hands intertwine with mine. " Don't wah me! Describe the two boys on each side of you " shrieked Chelsea with shimmering eyes. " Uh...Well " I started off " The one on my left is Cartoonz but his real name is Luke. We were childhood friends every since elementary " I answered smiling at the old memories the two had. " Don't go into a daze now, You have to finish the descriptions before I go back to work " Chelsea said looking at her watch for the time. " The one on the right is Vanoss or Evan as we call him " I started smiling " He was the first one I became friends with over the internet and the first I visited when we had conventions " I blushed closing her eyes in delight.

I was startled out of her dream state by Chelsea squealing gripping their intertwine hands. " OMG GIRL! YOU LOVE HIM DON'T YOU!? " yelled Chelsea looking into my eyes with joy. " W-who!? " I stuttered looking away from Chelsea's face. " Evan or Vanoss....Whatever you call him! " squealed Chelsea seeing the blush come back onto my cheeks. " Maybe... " I answered softly. " There is no maybe, Yes or No!? " questioned Chelsea letting go of my hands grabbing her chin facing her. I sighed placing my hands on top of Chelsea's intertwining them in a vice hard grip looking into eyes. " Yes I do.....I love Evan, I loved him ever since I saw those Chocolate stare at me and when he engulfed me in his strong arms to hug me, I couldn't stop my heart from beating out of my chest! " I smiled squealing with Chelsea gripping my intertwine hands together in happiness to finally get these feelings off my chest that been weighting me down. " Since you got that off your chest, I have to go back to work and You have to get your lover boy " teased Chelsea pulling me towards the door. I giggled walking out the bathroom hugging Chelsea as a thanks and walked back towards the table with my friends. When I got closer towards my destination I heard loud yelling. As I walked faster wanting to know what the argument was about I heard a smoothing voice shout. " She will never be yours! I love her too much for her to leave to go back to North Carolina, even if she doesn't love me back " I heard Vanoss say when he was standing up glaring down at Cartoonz who was glaring back. " You love me? " I asked couldn't help the blush on my cheeks with an shock expression on my face when I made it back to the table grabbing the boys attention.


	5. Stay or Leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously : " She will never be yours! I love her too much for her to leave to go back to North Carolina, even if she doesn't love me back " I heard Vanoss say when he was standing up glaring down at Cartoonz who was glaring back. " You love me? " I asked couldn't help the blush on my cheeks with an shock expression on my face when I made it back to the table grabbing the boys attention.

Delirious P.O.V

I stared at Vanoss speechless with an blush on face. He stared back at me with a red face. " Delirious I- " he started but Luke cut him off by grabbing me by the arm dragging me out of the parlor. Luke dragged me through the parking lot until I stopped not wanting to go any further. " What the hell!? " I yelled tugging my arm back. He let go turning to face me. " Jenny come back to North Carolina with me " he insisted taking my hands in his. I pulled my hands from his taking a step back to look at his form. " Why would I want to go back there when I'm perfectly fine here? " I questioned watching him put a scowl on his face. " Don't you want to see your family? or Aren't you homesick? " he questioned getting closer to me. I crossed my arms over my chest. " Why would I want to go back to North Carolina to see an father walk out on his family when I was 3, an mother who is an alcoholic, and a sister who only comes when she needs help or money!. Homesick!? HA! I love it here. I have a nice home,good friends, and a boyfriend to share the rest of my life with. " I yelled turning away from his walking back into the parlor to confess my love to Vanoss. I was engulfed by arms wrapping around my waist with a husky whisper In my ear. " Why go to him when you have me~? " he purred. I struggled in his hold trying my best to get away from him.

" DELIRIOUS! " I heard a voice shout my name. I saw Vanoss with the guys standing in front of the parlor. The guys had disgust on their faces while jealousy and angry showed on Vanoss's. " VANOSS! " I shouted still struggling in Luke's hold wanting to get far away from him and into Vanoss's arms. " LET HER GO! " shouted Vanoss running with the guys right behind him to get to us with fury in his Chocolate eyes. " Now why should I do that when she is coming back home with me? " asked Luke in a innocent mocking voice. That stopped Vanoss in his tracks. " She is not leaving especially when she has to go back with an bastard like you! " Vanoss seethed punching Luke on the side of the face when he was vulnerable. Vanoss grabbed me pulling me into his arms wrapping his arms around my waist. " Delirious are you OK? " asked Vanoss concerned for the me - the one he loved. I looked into Vanoss's eyes smiling leaning forward to connect our lips in a passionate kiss. We heard the cheers on their other friends and the frustrated growls from Luke.

We broke apart looking into each others eyes. " I love you Vanoss. " I whispered snuggling into his chest. " I love you too Delirious. " replied Vanoss kissing me on top of my head. The guys ran over huddling around the couple congratulating our relationship and apologizing about their behavior. " Vanoss don't you have something to say to Delirious to? " questioned Mini looking at Vanoss with knowing eyes. Vanoss looked at Mini then down at me. " I'm sorry for the way I been behaving, " said Vanoss rubbing the back of his neck with an faint blush on his face. " It's OK babe, I forgive you. " I cooed kissing his jaw with a chaste kiss. " I'm glad everything went good for you asshole, but Jenny is still coming with me. " scowled Luke with his arms cross. " I have told you I'm not coming and that's final! " I shouted with an angry expression on her face. Luke stared at us and clapped getting surprised looks from the us and the group of boys. " You never cease to surprise me Delirious, You will always stick up for anything you love. " chuckled Cartoonz getting tackled by me. " You asshole! I thought you were gonna drag me back to North Carolina for real!! " I screeched laughing when Cartoonz picked me up.

" You really think I'm going to drag you back to the awful family of yours!? You must got me fucked up bad. " replied Luke placing me back on the ground. The guys looked confused to what just happen. " Um Wha just happen? " asked Nogla getting out of dazed state. I turned to face the confused guys. " It was all just a test to see if I would stay or not. " I replied walking back to the guys with Luke on my tail. " A test? " asked Vanoss engulfing me his girlfriend in his arms. " Yup! I do this every time when she finds a boy she likes, It's not the first time we have done this test. " commented Cartoonz standing in front of Vanoss. " So she isn't moving? " asked Vanoss wanting to be clear. " Nope! " I exclaimed snuggling into her boyfriend with a wide bright smile. Vanoss sighed in relief hugging me closer to him. " Hey man, I'm sorry I had to behave like that. I just wanted to see how protective you are over my little sister. " said Luke holding out his hand. Vanoss looked down at my face which I smiled back in respond making Vanoss smile. " It's OK. A brother has to do what a brother has to do to protect his sister. " said Vanoss shaking his hand. Cartoonz laughed bring Vanoss into a hug squishing me. " Um HELLO!? Fragile girl here! " I muffled squirming so I could get some air. " Think we should let her go? " asked Cartoonz. Vanoss looked down at me with that smirk of his. " Nah..I think it's time for a group hug, " said Vanoss getting smirks from the others." NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " I shouted getting more squished. They crowded around Vanoss and Cartoonz sighing in happiness. At last they have all got what they wanted even though there weren't with me, they at least got to hug me and smell my sweet scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the suck ass ending :( Guys. This is sadly the last chapter of 6 Guys, 1 Love, Unless i come up with an sequel......
> 
> Thank you so much for the support. Thank you again for Commenting, Voting, and Reviewing!!!
> 
> Word count: 1151
> 
> As Always, I shall see you guys Later!
> 
> Lonnah out~


End file.
